


Anomalia

by jarsen80



Category: Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019), Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Amnesia, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Brief soldier boy/oc, Dark Character, Dark Humor, Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Superhero orgasm, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Soldier boy rescata un bonito ranger de las llamas, el problema empieza cuando se interesa demasiado en él.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Soldier Boy (The Boys)/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2020)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Anomalia

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Apenas tocaron tierra el otro hombre se desprendió de él como si quemara. Texano y ¿algo pudoroso, tal vez? Justo como le gustaban.

"Jeez… al menos dame las gracias."

El ranger -porque ahora veía la estrella de marshall en la pechera de su camisa- tenía un dedo apuntando amenazante hacia él pero la tos, producto del humo del incendio del cual lo había rescatado, le impedía abrir la boca más que para toser. El fulgor de las llamas y las sirenas de los bomberos que llegaban hasta la azotea del edificio en donde estaban, apenas permitían descifrar su rostro tiznado de cenizas. Pero lo que sí se podía alcanzar a ver eran sus ojos claros, rotundos pero desconcertados, con una fiereza apenas velada por el sorpresivo rescate.

Un sombrero blanco texano de ala ancha pendía como una hoja al viento a su lado, como si de una película de cowboys se tratara, hasta caer a sus pies. El oficial lo había perdido en el aire mientras volaban. 

El superhéroe recordaba bien ese instante.

Fue en ese momento que pudo ver con más claridad su hermoso rostro. Estaba aún turbado por estar flotando en el aire, cuando poco antes había estado rodeado de llamas que amenazaban con rostizarlo. Los ojos enormes como platos mirando alternadamente a su rescatador y al fuego del que se alejaba, debajo sus pies. Luego se escondió en el hueco de su cuello, agarrándose de él como un koala. Fueron unos segundos, pero pudo ver sus bellos rasgos finos. Una naricita respingona, labios pequeños y mullidos, mejillas altas, facciones felinas y esos hermosos ojos claros. Todavía no sabía cómo catalogarlos, no sabía si eran verdes o azules -como lucían ahora, mientras lo miraba entre azorado y furioso.

"...Tú... Yo… ¿Cómo es que..." Otro acceso de tos lo interrumpió, se encorvó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

El superhéroe se acercó. Algo similar a la compasión lo impelió a calmar la tos seca del ranger con suaves golpecitos por la espalda. Ciertos humanos hacían que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos estúpidos. Era extraño que este enorme ranger de dos metros le produjese algo tan cercano a la compasión. Generalmente sólo ocurría con chicas de tetas grandes y culos pulposos o muchachitos ojos grandes y ojete apretado que encontraba en antros nocturnos siendo ofrecidos al mejor postor. En esas ocasiones, culpaba a las drogas que se metía por sentirse así. La solución para ese pútrido sentimiento era simplemente cambiar de pastillas para pasarla bien.

Sucede que en esta ocasión estaba cien por ciento seguro de no haberse metido nada antes de rescatar a este poli.

Raro.

"Ya, ya. Llamaré a los bomberos para que te traigan oxígeno o mejor aún: te llevo hasta los donde están los paramédicos." dijo señalando cornisa abajo. En la calle, estaban estacionados paramédicos que atendían a las víctimas mientras los bomberos apagaban el fuego del edificio contiguo donde había a encontrado al cowboy. Le hizo un guiño de esos que derretían a los fans en las publicidades de buen ciudadano, dibujando esa sonrisa perfecta marca registrada de Soldier Boy© en sus labios y le extendió una mano.

Antes de siquiera amagar a asirlo de nuevo, el ranger desenfundó el arma alejándose de él.

"...Ni te atrevas…"

La sonrisa del super se profundizó, haciendo asomar sus agudos caninos.

_ El ranger tiene buenos reflejos. _

Si fuera otra la situación, Soldier Boy no hubiera dudado ni un minuto en lanzar al fuego a este tipo. Ya había rescatado a todos y el ranger apareció de la nada. Sería todo más sencillo. Lanzarlo al fuego luego de estrangular su lindo y elegante cuello, después bajar hacia donde estaban las cámaras con lágrimas en los ojos para declarar que había llegado demasiado tarde. Ese era el plan. El humo había cubierto su huida del edificio, no había cámaras en esta terraza. Un simple humano común y corriente, eso era todo. Lo podía oler. Solo era un poli, nada más.

Pero había algo en ese ranger que lo apuntaba entre toses que le interesaba en demasía. Su aroma decía muchas cosas.

Era como cuando un gato empieza a jugar con un ratón. Un enorme y bien armado ratón.

"Hey, solo intento ayudarte. Necesitas ver un médico". Dijo levantando las manos en son de paz. Tal vez el ranger estaba aún shockeado por el fuego y no lograba comprender que un super, nada menos que Soldier Boy, lo había rescatado.

"No necesito…" El ranger parecía perder la compostura pero se negaba a dejar de apuntarlo, pestañeó lentamente y volvió a toser. "...¿Qué rayos eres?"

"Tranquilo… Estás en shock producto del incendio", intentó su voz más calma y serena posible a la vez que se acercaba lentamente al oficial. Era obvio que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. 

"¡No!... Yo estaba a punto de… y luego estaba en ese sitio y había fuego y alarmas… ¿cómo pasó?..."

Nada de lo que decía tenía mucho sentido. Era obvio que estaba bastante confundido, quizás se golpeó la cabeza intentando escapar del incendio. Toda la cosa fue un caos. Aun el Super mismo no entendía cómo es que este humano se había metido allí. 

"Yo…"

Giró los ojos en blanco y el arma se le escurrió de los dedos. Afortunadamente el superhéroe alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Tranquilo ranger, ya te tengo." limpió un poco su rostro de las cenizas. Lucia tan vulnerable. Un bello durmiente. 

_ Quizás un beso lo despertase... _

Soldier boy meneó la cabeza ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? Sin dudas la fiesta del fin de semana le había dejado resaca. Era eso o aspirar tanto humo le había hecho crecer una jodida vagina.

_ Solo rompe su cuello, no sufrirá. Todo será más fácil de esta manera..  _

Observó el rostro de aquel oficial. Era sin dudas un hermoso hombre. Había algo en ese aroma suyo.

Estaba en un maldito dilema.

_ ¿Acaso te crees un jodido príncipe azul rescatando a la princesa de la torre? _

_ ¡Joder, joder, joder!. _

Dos minutos después, aterrizaba en medio de las cámaras de los periodistas con una sonrisa de estrella de rock y el hombre inconsciente en sus brazos.

La imagen fue la portada del periódico local.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cordell despertó en una cama de hospital con un respirador sujeto a su rostro. Una enfermera lo atendió explicándole que el médico lo iba a revisar en unos instantes.

Había tenido el más extraño sueño.

Bueno, tal vez lo del incendio no era un sueño -dado que estaba en un hospital y el olor a ceniza no se despegaba de su cuerpo- pero el resto sí que lo era. Soñó que lo había salvado un sujeto vestido en spandex que lo llevó por los aires, tenía un antifaz que escondía a medias su rostro pero que solo hacia resaltar mas aun sus profundos ojos verdes y unos labios pulposos como fruta madura. Aún podía escuchar su voz grave y tersa diciéndole que se tranquilizara… Luego estaba en una ambulancia, un paramédico haciéndole preguntas y de nuevo oscuridad.

"Buenas tardes, Sr Walker," el médico revisó su nombre en la carpeta que traía consigo. Era un sujeto bajito y calvo, con unas enormes gafas de pasta y voz nasal. "¿Cómo se siente hoy?"

"Me duele un poco la garganta… ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tranquilo Sr Walker, está en el Hospital St James. Soy el Dr Ferrat y lo estamos atendiendo porque sufrió un shock producto del incendio en las instalaciones del edificio en donde ud reside." El médico soltó toda su perorata mientras enfocaba una pequeña linterna sobre sus ojos, buscando signos de algún daño más grave.

Cordell asintió. El incendio, él recordaba eso.

El doctor acercó el estetoscopio a su pecho y el frío del acero lo quitó de sus pensamientos.

"Respire profundo".

El hombre hizo caso y el médico prosiguió con su revisión.

"El incendio fue impresionante. Todas las personas del edificio lograron ser rescatadas a tiempo. Afortunadamente todos pudieron contar con la ayuda extra de un héroe al servicio de la comunidad".

Cordell asintió otra vez. Se quien sea el bombero que lo rescató, sin dudas era un héroe. Haría lo necesario para contactarlo y agradecerle.

"¿Sabe quien fue el bombero que me rescató?"

El Dr Ferrat lo miró extrañado llevando la linterna nuevamente a sus ojos. "¿Qué recuerda del incendio Sr Walker?"

Cordell hizo memoria. Recordaba estar en una habitación llena de archivos viejos… ¿una investigación quizás? 

_ Estaba en el suelo, el humo y las alarmas… el techo era un lagar de fuego. El humo y no podía respirar. Busco desesperado salir de allí, intentando cubrirse la nariz y la boca con su manga. No había ventanas, sólo un pequeño respiradero. Entonces se dirigió hacia la única vía de escape. El picaporte le quemó la yema de sus dedos. Pateó y empujó la puerta de metal sólido pero no la movió ni un ápice. Cuando ya parecía que se iba asfixiar con el humo, la puerta fue arrancada de cuajo por alguien desde el exterior, como si fuese madera desvencijada. El humo se disipó, una figura humana se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura, pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello. _

_ 'Sujétate'  _

_ Sus pies se alejaron del suelo… Estaba volando... _

Le empezó a doler la cabeza.

"Tranquilo Sr Walker, es normal tener pérdidas menores de memoria cuando estamos en una situación parecida a la que usted padeció."

Cordell asintió sin dejar de tocarse la sien. Un incendio…

"¿Quién me rescató?"

Antes de que el médico pudiera abrir la boca para responder. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y…

El sujeto vestido de spandex cruzó el umbral.

El rostro de Cordell palideció.

"Buenas tardes, cowboy."

La inconfundible voz grave, la sonrisa de película y esos ojos verdes que lo miraban desde la puerta de entrada.

"Disculpe Dr… Ferrat" dijo el tipo mirando el gafete del médico en la bata. "No pude evitar hacer una visita para ver cómo se encuentra el paciente. La enfermera Jones me acaba de avisar que se había despertado y quise venir a verlo, espero no ser una molestia." Detrás de él una mujer pequeña y delgada de uñas manicuradas escribía furiosamente en su celular.

"No… para nada, Sr Soldier".

El médico parecía un perrito faldero dispuesto a hacer el próximo truco que le pidiera el sujeto de las calzas apretadas. 

Esto no podía ser cierto.

La mujer se acercó a su cama con una mirada crítica, hablando en susurros a su celular. Después de unos minutos, se dirigió a él con una sonrisa que solo supuraba falsedad.

"Buenas tardes sr. Walker, mi nombre es Esther Gordon y soy la asistente personal de Soldier Boy." extendió su pequeña mano de uñas esmeriladas hacia él.

"Cordell…. Walker." Se podía escuchar de fondo la voz del tipo del spandex y el médico que lo estaba atendiendo.

"Bien, la visita de Soldier Boy es pautada en 15 minutos, comprenderá que nuestro héroe local tiene una agenda ocupada." Cordell levantó una ceja. "P-pero nunca tan ocupada como para visitar a cualquier ciudadano que lo necesite. Por favor, necesito una firma aquí y aquí," extendió unos papeles que parecían documentos legales, Cordell garabateó un par de firmas. "Descuide, son procedimientos habituales cuando un civil es rescatado por uno de nuestros superhéroes".

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Todo listo!" exclamó la mujer quitando los papeles de enfrente suyo de un tirón, evitando que Cordell pudiera siquiera darle un vistazo.

"Genial, Esther, espera en la sala." La expresión de entusiasmo de la mujer demudó en desconcierto absoluto, similar a la cara de Cordell en esa cama de Hospital. "Dr Ferrat, un gusto haberlo conocido". El sujeto enmascarado le dio un apretón de manos al médico y prácticamente empujó a todo el mundo fuera de la habitación.

"Finalmente". Ahora tenía toda su atención enfocada en él. La sonrisa del sujeto se tornó un poco peligrosa, Cordell no estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran tan… depredadora mente. Por un momento olvido toda la confusión que lo envolvía.

"Pasaba por el vecindario y decidí hacerle una visita a mi ranger favorito." dijo observando el cuarto en el que Cordell estaba internado, caminando con paso lento hasta la cama.

Cordell giró los ojos ¿Acaso vino a coquetear? No tenía tiempo para estas cosas. Evidentemente este era una especie de payaso de hospital para ayudar a las víctimas de accidentes o algo por el estilo. De alguna forma se coló en sus sueños y aquí está la razón de ello.

"Ok, soldier dude, te agradezco tu visita pero no creo que…"

En un segundo, lo tenía a milímetros de su rostro, podía oler la goma de mascar de menta en su boca.

"Soldier boy. Personalmente, prefiero que me llamen solo Soldier". La voz gruesa y sedosa se torno un tanto fría. Cordell tragó saliva ¿Acaso este hospital contrataba gente perturbada para asistir a las víctimas?

"Ok, Soldier  _ Boy _ . Te agradezco tu visita pero.."

"Shh shh" El tipo sonrió nuevamente sin salir de su espacio personal, poniendo su índice enguantado contra sus labios. "Si que eres un niño lindo en peligro difícil de complacer."

Ok, ya era suficiente del Marshall bueno y comprensivo. Tomó al sujeto del cuello de su traje y lo acercó a él.

"Escúchame  _ Soldier Boy  _ o como sea que te llames. Yo no pedí que me visitaras, ni soy una jodida damisela en peligro. Soy un oficial de la ley, sigue así y te voy a mandar un rato detenido por irrespetar a la autoridad."

El tipo no dejaba de sonreír. Jodido psicópata.

"Oh cielos, me voy a liar con la ley ¿Va a esposarme oficial?"

Cordell sintió sus mejillas encenderse. Esos ojos verdes brillaban tentadores detrás del antifaz.

"Dame tu nombre."

"¿Quieres una cita?"

"¡Dame tu maldito nombre!"

"Eres especial cowboy, me agradas. No te preocupes yo te llamaré".

Cordell no pudo responder. Lo siguiente que supo era que los labios carnosos de aquel sujeto se sentían muy suaves contra los suyos. Sus neuronas se desconectaron lentamente de su hilo de pensamiento a medida que el tipo lamía y besaba su boca con una intensidad intoxicante. Su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, haciendo que Cordell hiciera un ruidito necesitado. Sus lenguas se enredaron famélicas, ahogando cualquier protesta en su mente. 

En lo más profundo de su ser algo le decía que hacía tiempo que no sentía lo que era un beso.

El momento intenso de ese beso se condensó en el lapso de un par de minutos. Cuando Cordell recobró el juicio, su boca sabía a menta. Un hilo de saliva unía sus labios con los del imbécil enmascarado. Podía sentir un hormigueo en el bajo vientre, sus mejillas encendidas y su pulso elevándose por los cielos.

_ Oh mierda. _

"Nos vemos, oficial Walker."

El tipo le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cordell se quedó observando esa puerta un largo rato.

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía allí.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, tal vez la visita al hospital había sido un poquito demasiado. El beso estuvo demás. Pero no pudo resistirse, había algo en ese ranger que lo atraía demasiado.

Después de todo, a él siempre le gustó jugar al límite.

Había buscado su nombre en la base de datos de Vought. No encontró ni rastro de Cordell Walker..

Al parecer era un ranger de Texas, si le podía hacer caso a la placa que había en su pecho. Tenía que seguir investigando...

El gemido de uno de los chicos siendo follado por Ezekiel, lo saca de de sus pensamientos. La música retro de fondo y las luces tenues apenas iluminan el antro en el que está. Se estira en el sofá del vip, abriéndose la bragueta de su traje, un muchacho semi desnudo de pestañas larguísimas y piel aceitunada gatea hasta su entrepierna sonriendo de lado. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza y el joven empieza la faena. El héroe de ojos verdes se corre imaginando ensuciando la cara del ranger con su semen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Mi nombre es Cordell Walker… Soy un ranger de Texas, tengo 37 años…"

El médico a su lado asentía comprensivo, mientras anotaba en su libreta. Cordell miró sus manos entrecruzadas sobre sus rodillas. Tragó saliva.

Era como querer atravesar una pared. Sabía que ese era su nombre, sabía que era un ranger pero el resto…

De nuevo una punzada dolorosa e intensa en la sien.

"No se esfuerce sr Walker. Estamos intentando contactar a sus familiares. Usted está padeciendo un caso de amnesia post traumática. El incendio fue una circunstancia angustiosa y su mente se centró tanto en ese instante que ahora bloqueó sus recuerdos inmediatos. El hospital lo atenderá hasta que los podamos contactar."

Cordell asintió pero eso no le quitaba la ansiedad que lo embargaba. Estaba como en un cuarto oscuro, no conocía a nadie y nadie lo conocía a él. Estaba solo.

¿Y si no había nadie esperándolo en Texas? ¿Y si realmente era lo que había escuchado decir a un par de enfermeras en el pasillo?

_ "Cuando llegó aquí estaba solo en camiseta y calzoncillos, no tenía ni siquiera un celular. Ese edificio solo albergaba adictos y maleantes. Dudo que este hombre no sea algo de eso." _

El estómago se le estrujó ¿Y si era un delincuente? Si él era un ranger de Texas ¿que hacía en esa ciudad tan lejos de su Estado?

Miró el periodico a su lado. De nuevo aparecia el jodido Superboy con su sonrisa de novela en la portada. Eso era otra cosa.

_ Superhéroes _ .

Nada tenía sentido. Ni él con su idea de ser un oficial de la ley, ni los superhéroes flotando en el aire rescatandolo de un incendio.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La llamada fue corta pero clara. Hacía tiempo que Vought no lo contactaba para algo que podría catalogarse como clasificado. Ellos ya tenían a Homelander y su banda de imbéciles para hacerse cargo de su mierda. 

Las grandes jugadas se reservan solo para los campeones. Los de la suplencia siempre esperan en las bancas. O en su caso, los que se les acabó el cuarto de hora, se retiran a jugar en ligas menores.

Por eso le pareció extraña la llamada. 

Él estaba cómodo siendo un pez gordo en una charca pequeña. Su ciudad no era una gran metrópoli, una cantidad razonable de delincuentes menores y políticos corruptos a los que poder manipular. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Era como el retiro soñado de los superhéroes.

Y de repente esto. Se preguntó si Liberty -o mejor dicho Stormfront, estaba detrás de esto. Tomó un sorbo de whisky añejo que le quemó la garganta.

_ Esa perra. _

Se agradeció a sí mismo de ser precavido. Con ella no podía dejar cabos sueltos.

_ Hablando de cabos sueltos. _

Miró la hora en el reloj. 19:30. Media hora más y el turno del Dr Ferrat se acababa en el Hospital St James.

Haría una visita domiciliaria al buen doctor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La Dra Harris estaba esperando una respuesta. El Dr Ferrat no había venido al Hospital ese día.

"Entiendo por lo que usted está pasando sr Walker, pero debe comprender que…"

"¡No! ¡No lo entiende! Ya han pasado semanas y aún no recuerdo nada. No se donde empezar. No tengo nada."

Cordell estaba exhausto. Había intentado todo pero sin éxito, ahora se enfrentaba a lo inexorable. El hospital no podía ya proveerle medicación ni seguir manteniéndolo internado. Al no tener seguro médico, el hospital no podía ya hacerse cargo de él.

"La única posibilidad que le puedo ofrecer es que busque ayuda de servicios sociales. Ellos quizás puedan brindarle asistencia con respecto a su caso."

Cordell apretó los puños y asintió levemente. En media hora debía salir de allí.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Salió del hospital con una camiseta y un pantalón donados por la caridad. No tenía ni un documento que acreditara que fuese Cordell Walker, no había nada a su nombre en esta maldita ciudad, ni había registros de él en Texas.

No era nadie. Era un fantasma.

Pero sabía manejar armas, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, montar a caballo, lazar a un animal o una persona, sabía de los procedimientos policiales y el papeleo a la hora de detener a alguien. Sabía cuál era su nombre pero no sabía nada de quién lo rescató, excepto que usaba el estúpido alter ego de "Soldier Boy".

Y él era la única persona que conocía en esta jodida ciudad, aparte de los médicos y enfermeras.

Miró la dirección de la oficina de servicios sociales que le dieron en un papel. Era su única salida ahora.

  
  
  
  
  
  


En la oficina de servicios sociales todo era un alboroto. Las personas estaban extasiadas sacando fotos con sus celulares, periodistas grabando todo con sus cámaras. Otros lloraban de felicidad al recibir una pequeña pensión por un año cortesía del paladín de la justicia local.

Cordell Walker resopló. No podía creer que se volviera a encontrar con ese tipo.

Una señora agradecía con los ojos empañados la ayuda que recibiría para continuar el tratamiento de rehabilitación para su hija de quince años, víctima de un accidente de tránsito. Los fotógrafos se amontonaron para sacar una instantánea del emotivo abrazo entre la mujer y el superhéroe tras recibir su pensión. Una de las asistentes sociales se secó una lágrima mientras aplaudía. 

Cordell meneó la cabeza con una sonrisita sardónica ¿no había nada que hiciera ese sujeto que no necesitara todo ese circo mediático alrededor?

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor venir en otro momento. Cordell dio media vuelta y se alejó del gentío. Cinco cuadras adelante vio un cartel de "se necesita" en un bar. La dueña del lugar necesitaba un ayudante de cocina. Empezaría a trabajar esa misma tarde.

Cordell sonrió por primera vez en días. Su día parecía mejorar. 

Después de la entrevista, salió por la puerta de atrás, que daba a un callejón. Miró la hora, lo más probable que para ese entonces la visita de Soldier Boy se había acabado. Decidió ir rumbo a las oficinas de Servicios sociales nuevamente.

No llegó nunca a esas oficinas.

En un momento estaba caminando y al otro flotaba por los aires sostenido por la cintura por aquel maldito superhéroe. Cordel soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se aferró al cuello del super.

"Aquí está mi chico, Cordell ¿En donde te habías escondido, cariño?"

El vertiginoso viaje por los aires impidió que Cordell le dijera algo más que palabrotas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El aterrizaje fue algo dificultoso. Entre los improperios lanzados por el ranger, los golpes que le propinaba en el pecho y las risas del superhéroe, casi caen sentados en el suelo del amplio balcón.

"Hogar, dulce hogar".

"¡Que dulce hogar ni que mierda! ¡No vuelvas a agarrarme así de la nada!"

"También te extrañe mi cielo ¿Entramos?"

Soldier lo seguía aferrando contra sí, sin soltarlo a pesar de las protestas.

"Oye ¡suéltame!"

"No esta vez, cariño".

Accedieron por la puerta balcón al departamento. Walker dejó de luchar contra el agarre al echar una mirada a su alrededor. Un jodido penthouse. Mármol negro, decoración mínimalista en gris y blanco, sofás confortable en gris plomo, mesa de cristal cortado y el lujo seguía hasta donde extendiera la vista.

Cordell se rió secamente.

"Eres todo un Batman ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" El super le guiñó el ojo, "la justicia paga".

Soldier no se detenía, caminaba a paso seguro, sujetando a Cordell con firmeza, como si estuviera dándole un jodido tour por su guarida de lujo. El ranger se enfureció ¿Quién se creía éste? Soltó su brazo de un tirón y lo tomó por el cuello, aplicándole una llave para sofocarlo. Enredó una de sus largas piernas con las de su captor para hacerlo caer de bruces y así inmovilizarlo contra el suelo.

Sabía cómo maniobrar con tipos fornidos como él.

El truco funcionó, el enmascarado cayó al suelo boca abajo. Walker ahora estaba encima suyo, manteniéndolo sujeto por el cuello. La respiración del super empañaba el marmol negro espejado del piso.

"Ahora déjate de joder y dime qué mierda quieres conmigo."

El cuerpo del super se estremeció. Por un instante, Walker pensó que porque intentaba luchar contra la llave de judo contra su cuello. Pero luego escuchó risas. 

"¿En serio?" murmuró Soldier, haciendo un movimiento tan rápido que los ojos de Cordell no lo pudieron registrar. En un segundo, los papeles se intercambiaron. Walker estaba en el suelo y Soldier encima suyo, con una sonrisa bravucona en el rostro. "Cariño, me encanta jugar contigo."

Se acercó al rostro del ranger y sin mediar más, sus labios firmes y pulposos comenzaron a devorarle la boca con pasión impetuosa. Sus dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior le hicieron exhalar un ruidito de protesta que se tornó en un gemido necesitado en cuanto esa lengua impaciente del enmascarado invadió su boca, conquistándolo todo. Cordell se sentía como siendo llevado por una ola, simplemente no podía contra esto. Se preguntó si estaba usando algún superpoder para paralizarlo de esa manera cada vez que lo besaba. Tal vez era una especie de sirena que atraía a mortales a su guarida y luego…

"Shhh… piensas demasiado."

Cordell lo miraba entre aturdido y embelesado. Tenía los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas. La sangre del superhéroe se aceleró. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente con solo un beso, tenía la verga dura y unas ganas de arruinar al joven oficial que tenía contra el suelo.

_ Poseerlo, marcarlo como mío, encerrarlo en estas cuatro paredes y coger como conejos.  _

Ojos de cachorro y una carnada en los labios ¿En serio este cowboy no era un súper? Lo tenía de rodillas con solo un beso. Pero él quería más, quería mucho más.

Su naricita respingona se arrugó en un mohín de disgusto.

Mierda… hasta enojado era adorable.

Soldier carraspeó.

_ Mantén la mente clara, hombre. _

"Vamos, cariño, que aún no termino de mostrarte el resto de la casa".

Lo levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada y se lo echó al hombro. El ranger hizo berrinche pero Soldier hizo caso omiso.

**"** Imbécil."

"Si lo que digas, dulzura."

Walker giró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula. 

_ Otra vez con sus estúpidos sobrenombres. _

"Soy Cordell, no  _ cariño, cielo o dulzura". _

"Panquesito."

Cordell le pateó la parte delantera de su pantorrilla. El superhéroe se rió.

  
  
  
  
  


"Aquí llegamos".

Soldier lo soltó, haciéndolo caer contra una enorme cama de sábanas negras.

_ Bien cutre. _

"Muy de motel barato ¿no lo crees?"

Soldier le sonrió. En un movimiento más rápido, sujetó sus muñecas a cada lado de la cama.

"¿Las reconoces? Son las tuyas, cariño."

El brillo metálico de sus esposas tintineaban alrededor de sus propias muñecas. El maldito lo había encadenado a los postes de la enorme cama..

"¡Jodido enfermo! ¡Suéltame ya!"

Soldier lo observaba como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo. Cordell tiró de sus esposas haciendo que el marco de la cama cimbrara al unísono. El super se pasó la mano por la boca, imaginándose a la cama sacudirse por motivos más lascivos. Este cowboy tenía aguante, sin dudas. Majestuoso potro sin domar. Le acarició un brazo palpando los músculos tensos, se relamió aguantándose las ganas de lamer el sudor brillando sobre la piel desnuda.

"Tranquilízate, ranger. Estás en buenas manos."

Se alejó de la cama sin despegar la vista de la magnífica criatura sobre su cama. El humano gruñó enfadado.

"¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? ¿eh?"

Soldier abrió el placard y sacó una bolsa de cartón.

"Estoy rescatandote". 

Cordell resopló.

"Seguro ¡Perdón por no ver el acto heroico de atarme a tu cama!"

"Ah eso…" Soldier dejó la bolsa sobre un pequeño sillón. "Eso es porque me gusta verte atado en ella, cielo."

Volvía a estar encima de Cordell, mirándolo como si fuera el mejor bistec de la casa.

"¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un rato?"

De un tirón, la camiseta y el pantalón quedaron hechas jirones en el suelo. La boca de alcantarilla del ranger solo lo excitaba más, no sabía que tenía un fetiche con cowboys rudos diciendo palabrotas. Estaba intentando quitárselo de encima empujando sus caderas y dando patadas. Soldier ya estaba entre sus piernas, disfrutando demasiado sus embistes.

"Sigue así y acabaremos antes de que empiece el evento principal". El superhéroe hundió su rostro en su clavícula lamiendo el sudor que se acumulaba allí y mordiendo los montículos carnosos de sus pectorales.

"Hijo de…. ¡Aaah!"

"Eso es big boy," Soldier le frotaba la polla desnuda con una de sus manos, la otra le apretaba una nalga, su boca buscó prenderse de una de sus tetillas. Cordell gimió rodando los ojos, sus caderas empujaron más que como un acto reflejo, buscando que esa palma lo rozara más.

Soldier Boy era una jodida especie de súcubo o algo parecido, Walker no podía estar perdiendo el control tan rápidamente. Quería escapar hace un segundo, ahora gemía como una puta pidiendo más.

"Las cosas que voy hacerte, Cordell. Eres delicioso." El enmascarado lo miraba impúdico, su boca hacia un sendero húmedo por su vientre, dibujando con lengua sus abdominales. Su bajo vientre tembló cuando Soldier hundía su lengua en su ombligo, sus musculosos brazos rodeaban sus muslos, aferrándolos con fuerza, inmovilizando cualquier movimiento de caderas. Su polla al lado de su ese rostro de modelo chorreaba en líquido preseminal pidiendo ser atendida. Las manos de su captor acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos, recorriendo el valle entre sus piernas.

"Joder cowboy, la tienes grande."

Cordell chasqueó la lengua.

"¿El soldadito se siente intimidado?"

El súper rió socarronamente. Cowboy descarado.

Volvió a concentrar su mirada en esa polla dura, empapada en líquido preseminal. 

"Sabes.. cualquier persona básica se quedaría entretenida con esta espléndida polla que tienes." 

El súper recorrió con su índice la extensión de su miembro duro hasta llegar la hendidura en el glande húmedo. Una gota se decantó hasta su dedo y éste se lo llevó a su labios pulposos sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los suyos. Cordell tragó saliva. Con amnesia o sin ella, estaba seguro que esta era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida.

"Pero como verás, no soy un cabrón aburrido, básico y mediocre. La tuya será larga y es realmente grandiosa pero la mía es más gruesa, dulzura. Además tengo un extra que pronto te darás cuenta. Déjame mostrarte". Soldier le guiñó un ojo y hundió su nariz en el nido de vello castaño aspirando el aroma a sexo que había allí. Lamió la humedad hasta llegar a las bolas grandes y carnosas del ranger. "Eres un niño grande, mi cielo, todo un semental. Para mi no hay nada más deslumbrante que un semental rebuznando cuando es montado por primera vez ¿no lo crees, cowboy?"

Cordell no pudo responder, sentía su lengua acariciando su perineo, haciendo que se le aflojaran las piernas. 

Finalmente, el soldado llegó al destino que buscaba. Alzó el trasero de su bello semental y lo atrajo hacia sí. Su argolla fruncida pulsaba, abriendo y cerrándose. La boca se le hizo agua. Hundió su rostro entre sus nalgas y el ranger gritó extasiado.

Cordell deliraba, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto. Esa lengua escarbando en su entrada y sus muslos estremeciéndose, escuchó a alguien gritar. El ruido húmedo de succión, su cabeza golpeando suavemente contra el espaldar, los gruñiditos de placer que salían de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se estremecía febril, estimulado por su captor que lo devoraba con fruición, uno de sus pies colgaba suspendido en el aire encima del hombro fornido del superhéroe, la puntas de sus dedos enroscándose con cada oleada de placer.

Estaba siendo el festín disoluto de un libidinoso que lo tenía esposado en una cama, un súcubo pervertido que lo tenía a su merced.

Soldier sonrió al escuchar el chillido de sorpresa del ranger cuando introdujo un dedo, aflojando la tensión del anillo de músculo con su lengua. Pronto hubo espacio para un dígito más.

Cordell balbuceaba excitado. Se iba a correr con dos dedos y una lengua follándole el culo, sentía ese fuego encenderse en su bajo vientre anunciando lo inexorable. Sus gemidos se hicieron más profundos y su cuerpo se tensó. Apoyó el único pie que tenía contra la cama y empujó desvergonzadamente su trasero contra el rostro de su captor. Soldier se reía metiendo un tercer dedo en su entrada.

"Eso es, fóllate en mis dedos, nene. Mírate, eres tan caliente, cariño."

Empezó a succionar sus testículos, sintiendo como se tensaban, mientras movía sus caderas contra la cama. Su propia verga estaba dura como mármol.

A Cordell no le importaba si lucía como una perra en celo refregándose contra esos dedos gruesos que lo penetraban, golpeando su próstata en el lugar justo. Lo único que importaba era esa necesidad hambrienta de llegar a la orilla de su orgasmo.

Entonces lo sintió. 

Tensó su espalda como un arco. Esos jodidos dedos seguían apretando ese punto íntimo en su interior. El estímulo hizo que sus bolas se contrayeran en la boca húmeda del super. Su verga pulsó hasta derramarse sobre su vientre. Luces blancas en sus pupilas y su mente se nubló. Dos minutos después caía laxo en las sábanas de seda.

Soldier lo observaba arrebatado. Joder, verlo correrse de esa manera, se frotó la verga dura. Ese chico tendría que haber sido estrella porno en vez de oficial de la ley. 

Sin perder tiempo, el superhéroe alineó su verga dura con la argolla que acaba de profanar con su lengua y sus dedos. Enganchó la cabeza de su polla en el borde de su entrada, probando la estrechez de ese culo. 

"Mierda Cordell, si que eres apretado, mi cielo."

Se hundió de un solo golpe, aprovechando el estado de letargo de su amante, aún embriagado por los últimos coletazos de su propio orgasmo. Sintió la argolla de músculo estirarse y ceder, dejando entrar su verga en su canal caliente y húmedo. Cordell apenas se quejó de la intrusión.

Empezó a mover las caderas de a poco, subiendo la intensidad cada vez. Walker abrió sus ojos a la tercera embestida.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, cariño." 

Cordell tenía los ojos como platos pero ya no tenía energías más que para gemir con cada arremetida. Soldier tenía las manos ocupadas, acariciando esas nalgas carnosas y sujetando ese hombro musculoso a modo de soporte, buscando profundizar su penetración. Su boca succionaba uno de sus pectorales como una sanguijuela hasta que decidió morder una de sus tetillas. El cuerpo del ranger se tensó, su canal se contrajo alrededor de su verga y supo que este ranger le gustaba el dolor. Eso lo puso a mil, lo empezó a follar con más dureza y mordió de nuevo ese pezón enrojecido. El ranger se arqueó.

Muy sensible, muy receptivo.

El super hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello succionando la suave piel ahí expuesta, dejando moretones para la mañana siguiente. Buscó nuevos puntos débiles con sus dientes. El lóbulo, detrás de la mandíbula, en el hueco de su cuello, debajo de la nuez de adán. Pero para el super no era suficiente, era codicioso con él, quería más..

Cordell emitía pequeños gemidos, reverberando con cada embestida.

Volvió a su boca ahogando sus gemidos con un beso sucio. Tiró de sus cabellos castaños y las piernas largas del ranger temblaron alrededor de él. Lo folló con más fuerza, casi sin sacar la polla de dentro suyo. No duraría mucho más, este chico era demasiado divino para aguantar un minuto más sin correrse.

Volvían a estar frente a frente. Cordell miró el rostro del superhéroe perdido en la lujuria. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con un anillo de fuego alrededor, el sudor brillaba en su frente, se mordía el labio inferior gruñendo como una bestia. Entonces, sintió su propia carne estrecharse más alrededor de la verga de Soldier. De algún modo, su miembro se hinchó aún más en su interior, haciendo el roce exquisitamente agónico. Cordell extendió su cuello, girando los ojos en blanco.

Por un segundo, una estúpida idea se le pasó por la cabeza del ranger: moriría corriéndose, con una verga enorme llenándole el culo de semen.

Los muslos de Soldier temblaron, sus gruñidos se hicieron más agitados, mientras jodía el culo de Cordell sin control. Su polla se estremecía en el interior del ranger. La carne caliente contrayéndose a su alrededor. Todo era demasiado. El fuego acumulado lo consumió, vaciando su semen en el estrecho canal. Podía sentir que se empezaba a derramar en las sábanas, mientras seguía cogiéndolo frenético, llenándolo hasta el borde.

La verga de Cordell se endureció de nuevo, mientras su amante todavía eyaculaba dentro suyo, embistiendo sin descanso su punto dulce. El ranger exhaló un gemido hondo, corriéndose sobre su vientre, sus piernas temblorosas extendidas de par en par. Simplemente estaba acostado allí exánime, dejándose penetrar por el superhéroe, que dejaba chupones en su cuello a diestra y siniestra como un jodido vampiro.

Media hora después Soldier se salió de él, dejándolo lleno a rebosar de semen.

  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Cordell abrió de nuevo los ojos el cuarto estaba en penumbras. Por un momento estuvo desorientado, se removió en la cama pero un dolor agudo en el trasero le recordó porque estaba allí. Se llevó una mano al rostro, al parecer ya no estaba esposado. Ahora las sábanas negras cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, todavía sudado.

Miró a su alrededor. El corazón casi se le sale de la boca al ver que en un rincón, una sombra oscura lo observaba desde un sillón. Volutas de humo saliendo de su boca y la punta encendida de un cigarro eran la única indicación de que era una persona.

_ Jodido rarito _ .

La luz tenue de un velador se encendió y pudo ver que el superhéroe se había dado una ducha. Ya no llevaba ese traje ajustado al cuerpo, solo una bata gris plata. Su rostro todavía permanecía en la penumbra.

"¿Te gusta acechar a tus conquistas en la oscuridad? Con razón andas secuestrando gente en la calle para tener sexo. No tienes ni idea como tener una cita normal, hombre."

Soldier se rió entre dientes, dejando la colilla en un cenicero.

"Ya te dije, te estaba rescatando."

"Si, seguro". Cordell hizo una mueca. "Yo no necesito de tus ' heroicos rescates' y si no te importa, yo me largo de aquí."

El ranger se movió para salir de la cama. Un fino temblor en sus piernas y un tirón en el culo le decían a Cordell que lo mejor era que esas noche no se movería de esa cama, pero no le comentaría eso al superhéroe. Se iría de ese sitio aunque fuese arrastrándose.

"Yo no haría eso sí fuese tú." Dijo el superhéroe sin moverse de su asiento. Sus intensos ojos verdes lo analizaban desde esa penumbra que desdibujaba las facciones de su rostro.

"¿Es una amenaza?"

En un pestañeó estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole dos dedos de whisky en un vaso de cristal cortado, mientras le acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja. Su eterno antifaz ya no estaba sobre su hermoso y frío rostro. Cordell jadeó asombrado, su corazón latiendo a mil como colegiala frente a su enamorado. 

Mierda que era sumamente bello este hombre. Había esperado que ese jodido antifaz hubiese escondido alguna fea cicatriz, solo escondían unas bonitas pecas sobre su perfecta nariz que solo lo hacían más encantador. Manoteó el trago para esconder un poco su aturdimiento.

_ Jodido y guapo super. _

"Créeme, si te amenazara no estaría acariciando tu lindo cabello."

Esos intensos ojos verdes volvían a atravesarlo con su mirada. Walker sintió las orejas calientes. Bajó la vista mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky.

"Si querías una cita, no tenías que raptarme y llevarme hasta tu baticueva." Murmuró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, mirando al suelo. Cielos, era un idiota.

La mano de Soldier recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón, levantándolo para que lo mirase a la cara.

"No tengo muchas opciones contigo, mi cielo."

Cordell lo miró extrañado. Quiso hablar pero el soldado lo calló con un beso suave. Se recostó en la cama a su lado y lo atrajo hacia él, la espalda de Cordell contra su pecho, tirando de su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Luego, le entregó la bolsa de cartón que había sacado anteriormente del closet.

Walker empezó a husmear lo que había dentro.

"Media hora" Le dijo el super, acariciando las ondas que se le enroscaban en la nuca. "Eso tardó para que todo esa parte del edificio empezara a arder."

La voz gruesa del soldado retumbaba en su espalda. Una de sus manos acariciaba su brazo de arriba a abajo, la otra lo sostenía por la cintura. 

"En esos pisos vivían solo un par de ilegales, me aseguré de rescatarlos primero, eso causa una buena imagen. Las autoridades habían declarado el sitio inhabitable hace un par de meses y habían dado un plazo para deshabitar el edificio ¿Adivina quienes se negaron a irse? Un par de ancianos del primer piso. A esos también los rescaté. Me aseguré que no quedara nadie atrás. 

Eran sólo cuatro personas, ya lo había revisado. El resto ya habían desalojado el sitio hace tiempo. Dos en el primer piso, dos en el tercero. No debía quedar nadie atrapado en el incendio, lo peor que te puede pasar es que quede algún desgraciado calcinado en el camino. La policía se pone más nerviosa cuando hay cadáveres."

Cordell agarraba la bolsa con las manos tensas. El superhéroe se alejó para encender otro cigarrillo. 

"Un incendio sin víctimas, ese era el plan. El edificio estaba en ruinas de todas maneras; una construcción de los 40. Había sido desde un orfanato hasta un inquilinato. En los últimos tiempos era refugio de maleantes, adictos e indocumentados."

El olor a nicotina y a whisky. La voz fría del superhéroe. De repente no quería saber lo que había en esa maldita bolsa.

Soldier Boy volvió a acomodarse a su lado, dejando caer la ceniza en las sábanas. El brazo en su cintura nunca se movió.

"Verás, esa habitación en especial tenía una cerradura especial. Solo dos veces alguien en el pasado quiso traspasarla. Un imbécil borracho que confundió su departamento con el de esa habitación y un par de años después un ladronzuelo. No vivieron para contarla. Nadie nunca entraba a esa habitación sin que yo me enterara. Cerraduras especiales, puerta de seguridad, cámaras, todo lo que te imagines para cuidar ese jodido depósito. Hasta que llegaste tú." 

La mano que hasta ahora se había dedicado a acariciar su cintura lo sujetó como una pinza de acero de su cadera. Cordell soltó un siseo.

"Mis cámaras me contaron una historia extraña después que te rescaté."

La voz sedosa susurrando peligrosa en su oído le hizo sentir escalofríos en la nuca 

"Había una luz muy fuerte en medio de la oscuridad y bam! Te materializaste despatarrado en el suelo. Un jodido ranger en mi depósito, Vought no te tiene registrado, tu nombre no existe en el gran estado de Texas. Todo me decía que mentías, pero luego vi tu billetera y tu celular."

La sangre de Cordell se congeló.

"Tú..." la voz de Cordell sonaba más amenazadora que lo que debía sonar para alguien que había estado esposado a una cama en pelotas y con semen aún escurriendo de su culo.

"Tenías tu registro de conducir, tu placa, documentos oficiales, todo legal. Luego las fotos y los vídeos de personas que no existen aquí. Es como si vinieses de otro planeta, otro universo."

Cordell miró lo que contenía de la bolsa. Su uniforme, su sombrero. El ranger palideció. Él no recordaba nada de nada y este sujeto…

"¿Lo tuviste todo este tiempo?" En su voz se mezclaban un aluvión de emociones. "En el hospital piensan que estoy loco o que estoy inventado todo… Yo no sabía si lo que recordaba de mi vida era real o si había perdido la cabeza…. ¡Y TÚ TUVISTE TODAS MIS COSAS TODO ESTE JODIDO TIEMPO!"

Soldier Boy se rió lanzando una bocanada de humo, sin soltar el agarre de su cadera.

"No creo que entiendas, cariño. Hace unos días Vought, la agencia con la que trabajo -que tiene sus garras en todo lo que te imagines- me dijo que debo investigarte. Ellos registraron una anomalía en esta jodida región, algo no está bien. Un 'supervillano' como les dice Homelander."

Ahora era el turno de Cordell de reír.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ellos creen que yo soy un 'supervillano'? ¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma!"

Cordell se dio vuelta para confrontarlo.

"Tú y tu estúpida organización se pueden ir a la jodida mierda. Me robaste mis cosas, me dices que yo no existo y que vengo de otro universo ¿Te crees que soy idiota?"

Tenía que haber otra respuesta a todo lo estaba sucediendo.

"Vought podrá pensar que eres un super, pero tú no eres como nosotros. Puedo oler que no lo eres. Mi olfato no falla, Cordell. Eres un humano, uno increíble. Ellos están tras de ti, aun no saben que eres tú la anomalía pero si sales de aquí, no dudes que lo van averiguar." 

Cordell se mordió el labio ¿cómo podía creerle? 

"Me han asignado para cazarte y capturarte vivo o muerto. No soy el único que tiene esas órdenes. 

Mira yo tenía cosas en ese edificio que ni siquiera Vought sabe, tengo secretos y tú apareciste justo ahí. En ese momento podría tan solo haberte hecho desaparecer. No me convenías vivo. Pero no pude. Sencillamente no pude hacerlo. Yo se quien eres, Cordell. Por favor, déjame ser tu noble superhéroe al menos esta vez".

Walker miró las cosas que había en esa bolsa. En algún mundo él era un ranger texano, tenía una vida y un pasado. En este estaba siendo cazado por una corporación maligna y uno de sus matones le ofrecía una chance.

Observó al superhéroe, su atribulado rostro, sin rastros de su usual bravuconería o la frialdad de hace unos momentos. Podía ver que había temor en esos ojos verdes.

"Tenía razón, había pecas sobre tu nariz. Tu cara es más bonita sin ese jodido antifaz. No quiero verte con eso cuando estemos a solas." Soldier asintió aliviado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Cordell pensó que era aún más encantador. Un encantador lobo que podría devorarlo en cualquier momento. 

Y sin embargo confiaba en él.

"No sé tu nombre. No te puedo llamar Soldier boy mientras cogemos, es estúpido."

El superhéroe lo miró en la penumbra, había incertidumbre en esos ojos verdes.

_ Ah cierto, los secretos oscuros. _

"Dime Jensen, yo te diré Jared."

Cordell tenía que sentirse ofendido. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Se sintió que finalmente pertenecía, no había tanta oscuridad a su alrededor.

Jared sonrió.

"Hola Jensen."

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro.

"Hola Jared."

Una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos hizo que Jensen sintiera cosquillas en su vientre. Podía ver ahora cuál era el superpoder de ese humano. Esos hoyuelos eran un arma letal contra su buen juicio.

Estaba seguro de que serían su perdición. No pudo evitar besarlos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
